


A STAR WARS STORY: REXAY & SATİFAN

by Angel_Rheanys_Tyrin



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, friend
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Rheanys_Tyrin/pseuds/Angel_Rheanys_Tyrin





	A STAR WARS STORY: REXAY & SATİFAN

Her hikayeye güneşli güzel bir gündü diye başlarlar ya hani bu o hikayelerden değil işte...

 

Yağmurlu ve rüzgarlı bir ekim günüydü Stafen yine bıkkınlıkla yatağından kalkmış okul formasını üstüne geçirmişti. Okul çantasını son bir kere daha kontrol edip kendisini hemen dışarı attı.

Dışarı çıkar çıkmaz soğuk esen rüzgarı ve yağmuru fark edince kapıya doğru döndü ve kapının halen açık olup olmadığını kontrol etti ama maalesef kapı kapalıydı. Stafen bu duruma içinden oldukça yaratıcı küfürler ederek ceplerini aramaya başladı en sonunda anahtarı bulamayıp sesli bir küfür daha savurdu ve okula kadar nasıl ıslanmadan giderimin hesabını yapmayı başladı.

Aradan çok geçmeden Stafen arkadaşı Dönay'ı oradan geçerken gördü ve hızlı bir şekilde onun yanına koşup şemsiyesinin altına girip kalçası ile Dönay'ı ittirdi.

Dönay ona bakıp '' Ne yapıyorsun be?'' diye çemkirdi.

Stafen yüzünü buruşturdu '' Kulağıma tecavüz ettin lan o nasıl ses.''

Dönay ''Kriff , di'kutlar neden hep beni buluyor Allah'ım neden?'' dedi boşta olan elini yukarıya doğru kaldırarak.

Stafen '' Kızım senin dediklerinin %75'ini anca anlıyorum var ya, ne diye Mando öğrendin ki sen? Sanki Rex'i ya da Fives'ı gerçek hayatta görebileceksin de..'' dedi ama cümlesi yarım kalmıştı çünkü Dönay onun kafasına en ağrından bir tokat yapıştırmış ve ardından Stafen'ın saçından tutup gözlerinin içine bakmasını sağlayarak'' Bana bak Rex ve Fives'ıma laf mı attın sen ? '' dedi ürkütücü bir sesle.

Stafen Dönay'ın sinirlendiğinde ne kadar korkutucu biri olduğunu bildiğinden onun suyuna giderek '' Hehehehe.. Yok Dönay onu da nereden çıkarttın ben hiç kıymetlilerine bir şey der miyim? Onlar Batman gibi mükemmeller...'' dedi bu sırada yanlarından hızlıca bir araba geçti ve üstlerine yolda birikmiş olan suyu sıçrattı.

Dönay ve Stafen aynı anda ağzına gelen tüm hakaretleri, küfürleri saydırmaya başladı arabanın arkasından. İşin garip yanı da şu ki aynı anda aynı şeyi söylüyorlardı. Araba geri geri gelip onların tam yanında durup camı açınca Dönay ve Stafen kısa süreli bir şok geçirip ağızlarını kapamak zorunda kalmışlardı çünkü arabanın şoförü okullarının müdürüydü.

Müdür onlara sinirle baktı. '' Bir şey mi dediniz çocuklar ben mi yanlış duydum yoksa?''

Dönay, Stafen'ı dürtüp. ''Yok hocam. Sadece yeni arabanız o kadar güzelmiş ki ağzımız açık kaldı. Arkadaşla arabanızın ne kadar güzel olduğunu konuşuyorduk değil mi arkadaşım?''

Stafen '' Evet, hocam.'' dedikten sonra müdür onlara sert bakışlar yollayarak '' Pekala hadi hızlanın birazda, okul zili çalacak daha siz yolun yarsında bile değilsiniz.'' diyerek arabanın camını kapatmış ve gaza sonuna kadar yüklenip yine Dönay ve Stafen'ının üstüne su sıçratarak gitti.

Dönay'' Allah'ın danası, kromozom eksikliği yaşayan varlık, sana oksijen sağlayan ağacın ben... Ulan bu üstümdeki orijinal Star Wars t-shirt'ü idi ... Ulan ben senin ebenin var ya müdür bozuntusu. Görürsün sen benim sevgili Star Wars t-shirtüme iki defa su sıçratmak neymiş. Çizeceğim lan o eskiciden çıkma beşinci el arabanı. Kel aynak ne olacak.'' diye saydırırken Stafen Dönay'ın tüm gün böyle söyleneceğini anlayıp içinden sabır diledi. '' Tamam Dönay sen de o eskiciden çıkma arabasını çizersin olur biter.''

Dönay'' Hayır bitmez, bu t-shirt benim için çok önemli tamam mı? Aptal bu senin bana doğum günümde aldığım Dee Bradley ile George Lucas'ın imzası olan t-shirt... Bugün sınavım var diye şans getirmesi için giymiştim.'' dedi şemsiyeyi Stafen'a verip yanında ki banka oturarak.

Stafen şemsiyeyi onun başının üstüne tuttu. ''Ulan üzüldüğün şeye bak bu leke tutmaz kumaştan. Sırf üstünü kirletmeyi sevdiğini bildiğimden dolayı bu kumaştan yaptırdım... Aslında parası senden çıktı ama neyse.''

Dönay biraz durgun bir şekilde durduktan sonra '' Zilin çalmasına az var ve siz daha yolu yarılamamışsınız bile.'' dedi sesini kalınlaştırarak. Bunun üzerine Stafen gülüp '' Çocuklar gelin sizi okula bırakayım, demiyor da bunu diyor mankafa .'' dedi.

Dönay'' Arabasını çizince görecek o mankafa... Neyse haydi okula gidelim, yağmur suyunu bol yedim kesin başım tüm gün boyunca ağrıyacak. Allah'ım millete Obi-Wan'ı verirsin bize Dooku'yu adalet mi bu? Where is the adalet Tanrım?'' dediği anda biraz ötelerinde olan bir ağaca yıldırım düştü Dönay gözlerini sonuna kadar açıp '' Allah'ım sen büyüksün Yarabbim.. Bismillah bismillah...'' dedi yerinden sıçrayarak.

Stafen onun bu haline gülüp '' Haydi şu okula gidelim artık, zilin çalmasına az kaldı. Hem acele edemezsen kel aynak kuşunun arabasını da çizemezsin.'' dediğinde Dönay sanki mümkünmüş gibi gözlerine daha da açıp '' Ulan ne duruyorsun o zaman gidip şu di'kutun arabasına imzayı çakalım haydi..'' dedi Stafen'ın kolundan tutup onu sürüklerken...   
Sonunda okula gelmişlerdi. Tabii geç kalmışlardı ve okulun müdürü Dönay ve Stafen'ın tabiri ile mankafa kel aynak kuşu okulun girişinde ellerini arkadan bağlamış gözlüklerini alnında sabitlemiş bir şekilde onları bekliyordu. Dönay Stafen'a bakıp güldü '' Bizim evcil hayvanımız bizsiz içeri de giremiyor, Stafen. Ne kadar da güzel eğitmişiz biz bunu? ''

Stafen '' Sus kız şimdi duyacak başına bela alacaksın.'' dedi gülmesini bastırmaya çalışarak.

O sırada müdür onlara doğru gelip ''Okul zili çalalı yaklaşık 5 dakika oldu ve siz yeni geliyorsunuz. Benim öğrencim olduğunuzdan dolayı sorumluluk sahibi ve dakik bir öğrenci olmanızı beklerdim siz ikinizden. Ayrıca siz neden yan yanasınız? Ben demedim mi, bu okulda kız ve erkek öğrenci yan yana dolaşmayacak, diye? Ayrılın bakayım! '' dedi Dönay ve Stafen'ının arasına girip onları iterken. Dönay bu duruma ve müdüre sessiz bir şekilde mando küfürleri ederken müdür onu duydu ve Dönay'ın kolunu sertçe tuttu. '' Ne diyorsun sen kızım?''

Stafen '' Hocam o sizin kurallarınızı tekrar ediyordu. '' dedi müdürün gözlerinin içine bakarak.

Müdür Dönay'ın sırtına biraz hızlı ve ağır bir şekilde vurdu '' Aferim kızıma benim.'' Dönay öfkeli bakışlarını müdüre diktiğinde Stafen Dönay'ın kahverengi olan gözlerinin sarı ve kırmızı renkler ile gölgelendiğini fark edip '' Hocam biz derse geç kalıyoruz da içeriye geçebilir miyiz?'' dedi müdüre yalvaran bakışlar atarak.

Müdür, Stafen'ın dediklerini başıyla onayladı ve geç kalmış başka bir çifti gözlerine kestirdi. Dönay ve Stafen'a bakmaya bile tenezzül etmeden ''Haydi geçin yavrucaklarım ama ayrı kapılardan ve bir daha sizi yan yana görmeyeyim tamam mı?'' dedi.

Stafen tamam anlamında hızlıca başını sallayıp çoktan içeriye girmiş olan Dönay'ın peşinden koştu. Ona yetiştiğinde arkadaşından korktuğunu sesine yansıtmamaya özen göstererek konuştu. '' Kızım az önce gözlerine ne oldu senin? Resmen renk değiştirdi gözlerin.''

Dönay ona öfkeli bir bakış atıp Stafen'ının dediklerini hiç umursamadan konuştu. ''Haydi şu derse girelim artık.''

Stafen Dönay'ın bu davranışlarına karşı bir anlam veremeyip ona şaşkınca bakarken dışarıdan bir gürültü koptu. Dönay ve Stafen merakla birbirlerine bakıp hızlı bir şekilde dışarıya çıktıklarında kısa süreli bir şok geçirdiler. Gezegenlerinin atmosferinde Cumhuriyet gemilerini görünce bir süre gökyüzüne bakarak öylece kaldılar bir süre sonra etraftan gelen metal sesleri ile o tarafa dönüp baktıklarında ise ikisi de şoka girmiştiler. Stafen gözlerini sesin kaynağından çekemeyerek şaşkınla konuştu. ''Dönay şuan bir rüyadaysam beni sakın kaldırma yoksa seni öldürürüm. ''  
Dönay Stafen'a ters ters bakıp "Ulan asıl sen beni uyandırırsan seni öldürürüm... Bekle bir dakika ikimizin de aynı rüyayı görme ihtimalimiz benim Sidious ile akraba çıkma ihtimalimle aynı gibi bir şey." dedikten sonra kendisini cimcikliyip rüyada mı, değil mi diye test etti. "Ahh." diye kolunu ovuşturup Stafen'a döndü. "Bu bir rüya değil . Ve karşımızda savaş droidleri var... Eğer bunlar birer cosplay falan çıkarsa ben intihar ederim söyleyim. "dedi kendisini boğuyormuş gibi yaparak.

Stafen ona "Malsın biliyorsun değil mi?" bakışı sırada savaş droidleri okul müdürünün arabasına ateş edip patlattıklarında Dönay bağırdı ve savaş droidlerine atmak için yerden taş toplayıp onlara doğru fırlatmaya başladı. "Lan ben daha o arabayı çizecektim."

Stafen içinde 'Vallahi de billahi de mal bu kız... Sen tut gelişmiş teknolojiye karşı taşla saldır... Her yerde Türk olduğunu bu kadar belli...' diye düşünürken önüne bir savaş droidi düşünce şaşkınlıkla etrafına bakıp ne olduğunu kavramaya çalıştı.

 

Gördükleri ile tamamen şoka girmiş olan Stafen Dönay'ın sevinç çığlığıyla kendisine gelmiş ve karşısındaki beyaz zırhlı adamlara bakmaya başlamıştı.


End file.
